Memory Alpha:Pages for immediate deletion
Carotid * Carotid: unused redirect; the proper term is Carotid artery. -- Balok 04:20, 31 Jan 2005 (CET) ** useful redirect? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 08:55, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) Gul Damar * Gul Damar - unused (nonconformed) redirect to Damar --Gvsualan 02:34, 16 Mar 2005 (GMT) ** useful redirect? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 08:55, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania * Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania, longer unused redirect to Carbon Creek. --Gvsualan 16:55, 22 Mar 2005 (EST) **useful redirect? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 08:55, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) North Star I suggest that North Star (episode) be moved to North Star. The disambigution page contained a link to North Star (town), which isn't named in canon Trek. And every page that links to North Star is intended to be linked to North Star (episode), not ECS North Star. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 12:36, 17 May 2005 (UTC) :I even left the disambig at North Star (disambiguation) just in case there's any need for it. If the town or planet is ever canonically named that, i suggest North Star (town) or North Star (planet), but youre right, i cant remember any references to this. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:06, 17 May 2005 (UTC) Galoway ;Galoway *Unused redirect, AFAIK its an incorrect spelling. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:31, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) : I just added it. And it isn't an incorrect spelling. I would think by now there would be a certain amount of credibility to what I add around here... --Gvsualan 16:15, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) ** If the man is Galloway then i thought that Galoway was a misspelling or a different person, that's all. **I'm not questioning your credibility by suggesting a page you created for deletion -- i'm questioning the necessity of the page -- and I'm not sure why you are confusing the two, as no one "owns" an article on MA. I'm not even interested in discussing who added it or when -- I was simply wondering if we needed both spellings for the name, since one seems to be an uncommon misspelling that was only used in the credits of one episode. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk * It just seems to me to be a useful redirect for the spelling of the version of this individuals name as it appeared in the end credits of "Turnabout Intruder". ** If it is seen as useful, I'd have no problem with keeping it. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Prophesor Prophesor - unformatted, probably misspelled, unclear content. Listed here to get a second opinion on immediate deletion. -- Cid Highwind 11:41, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Professor? Jaf 12:37, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC)Jaf *'Delete' --AmdrBoltz 18:11, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' : And you can take Gilligan, the Skipper, the millionaire and his wife, the movie star, and Mary Ann with it. --Shran 18:18, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) : Agreed: Deleted --Gvsualan 18:46, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) World War I World War I, vandalism — THOR 03:06, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) * deleted -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 03:11, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) USS Dauntless ; USS Dauntless (NCC-71879) On the page it said "Special thanks to (website name) for this information", and I don't believe that's allowed. Also, this info isn't on a canon ship, but a ship from the computer game Star Trek: Bridge Commander. -AJHalliwell 22:26, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Delete --Shran 22:30, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) Main Characters (Section) & Reference Desk Main Characters (section) and Reference Desk Cerebi moved Memory Alpha:Reference Desk first to Main Characters (section) and then to Reference Desk, apparently in an attempt to create a new article. I undid the moves, but these redirect pages still exist and should be deleted. --Shran 07:42, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC)